


Coloring the Illness

by fireandtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Mental illness AU, crossposted from ffn, hospital au, tbqh it's my first big au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandtrash/pseuds/fireandtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories from the Beacon Psychiatric Hospital. ...and among all the other stuff, I don't know how to write summaries either.<br/>Anyway, Weiss is self harming and Glynda, her instructor, notices something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood red with white walls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crossposting this little fic from my ffn account as I promised.

˝Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Oil Company, has fallen and disgraced not only her family... but the entire company as well,˝ she imagined the evening news would scrawl across the screens of tele-visions everywhere.

Not to mention that her father would disown her as soon as he got the news. Stock prices would surely drop when the world discovers what happened.

And it was all because her mentor, Glynda Goodwitch, had insisted on looking at her wrists. Weiss managed to play off the sweaters and long-sleeved dresses for some time as just a simple change of style, but apparently Glynda was a better judge of character than she had originally guessed. Her mentor had given her a new fencing outfit and had wanted her to change into it in front of her.

Goodwitch had seen her hesistation and demanded in her strict voice: ˝What have you been hiding under all those clothes? It's going to be summer soon, don't you want to show off that beautiful icy skin of yours?˝

Weiss had shuddered. “Ms. Goodwitch, I’m actually rather cold. I would much prefer to keep my shirt on…” Her hand had innocently rubbed her scars through the cloth of her dress.

˝Show me your arms!˝ Glynda had remained adamant, unwilling to give any ground on the subject.

When she was asked, though, Weisstried her damnedest to avoid the order. ˝There's... no need for that. I promise.“

Glynda had continued to stare her down. No matter what Weiss came up with, there was no getting the upper hand on her.

Reluctantly, Weiss had slowly rolled up the sleeves of the dress. Under the soft fabric, swollen red scars contrasted the pale white of her wrists. „Please... don't tell my father about this...“ she had pleaded.

Glynda’s face had remained expressionless. “I won’t. Stay here. I’ll go get the first aid kit.” She had left the room and Weiss to her thoughts. It was hell that she was about to go through. If Goodwitch really wouldn’t tell her father, then obviously, she had left to get her sister. And all Winter would do is slap her, and then go and tell Father anyway.

The red on her arms reminded her how she had failed Ms Goodwitch, her family and herself. She would not be forgiven. Not lightly. But it had to be done! There was no other way…

Glynda had found Weiss sobbing to herself on the bench. She had sat next to her, and took her wrists in her hands to treat the wounds. She hadn't spoken untill the scars were properly bandaged.

˝Weiss, you probably don't really want to believe me at this moment but it's going to be okay. Please pack your bags as quickly as you can. We're going on another trip.˝ Weiss would have been confused why she was getting rewarded when she had done something so bad if the tone of her mentor's voice wasn't suggesting how this would be a trip like no other.

Weiss had taken a moment to collect herself and dry her tears before going to her room. She had packed clothes for two weeks, and by the time she was done Ms Goodwitch had already been waiting by the car.

˝Who knows? Who did you tell?˝ she had asked defiantly, not ready to trust Glynda. She might have sounded a bit worried in the changing room, but why would her mentor want to help her? She was just there to teach and train her and report her progress back to her father.

˝Nobody. I told your sister that we're going on a field trip.˝ Glynda had shrugged.

Weiss had had no time to argue, for Glynda had moved into the driver's seat and started the car. A field trip would be believable if not for the fact they had went on one just last month. She had looked back at Ms Goodwitch to argue but her mentor was giving the vibe that Winter had bought the excuse. Weiss had slumped into the passenger's seat and mentally prepared herself for the drive ahead.

After some time of driving, Glynda had popped the question Weiss had expected from the very beginning.

˝Why do you do it?˝

It still took her a moment to collect her thoughts. It wasn't something she had ever wanted to think about for very long. Just putting it into words made her lips quiver. ˝I think... it's this constant sadness I've been feeling. Even when I fence and study and everything is supposed to be okay - it just never is! It's never okay!“ Her voice had raised for a moment, but she caught herself and quickly calmed back down. Now she spoke low - almost being droned out by the hum of the wheels on the pavement below.

˝I can't remember the last time I was okay for more than a week and didn't resort to the razor to numb the pain.˝

There was more silence until Weiss couldn't stand it anymore. She had turned on the radio to some relaxing classical music, and shut her eyes to rest them for just a moment. She didn't know when she fell asleep.

* * *

 

She had woken up when the car stopped, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the sleeves of her dress.

˝How long was I out? Where are we, anyway?˝ Weiss had peered out the window, but the darkness in the window denied her the ability to see what was out there.

˝Not long. We're at the Beacon Psychiatric Hospital.˝ Glynda seemed to say without a second thought.

˝Oh.˝ Weiss was defeated. So this was it.

Upon leaving the car, Weiss had turned to get her bags but was stopped by the stern voice of her mentor. ˝Leave them. I'll get them for you while you talk with Doctor Ozpin.˝

˝And who is this Doctor Ozpin?˝ She looked at her mentor, frightened.

Weiss's train of thought ended when she saw her mentor's smile. ˝He's the head psychiatrist at the Ward of Adolescent Psychiatry.˝


	2. Silver lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin, the head doctor, talks to Weiss.

Doctor Ozpin was shuffling through some paperwork as he heard a dainty knock on his door.˝ Come in,˝ he called out while turning to look at his desk clock. It must be the case Glynda had set up an appointment for.

A white-haired, white-dressed, white-faced girl stepped in with faux grace. Ozpin could see traces of fear coming from her eyes as they darted across the office, so he offered her a warm smile whenever her gaze passed over him. He had seen this kind of behavior before; all she needed was a bit of friendliness to get eased in. “Please, take a seat in front here. We have much to talk about,” he gestured to the plush chair in front of his desk.

Ozpin waited for Weiss to settle into her seat before beginning. ˝Welcome. You are Weiss, correct? The one Glynda brought today?”

˝Yes.˝ she answered confidently with the voice that would fool anyone except a person with years of experience in looking past young people's façades. ˝And you're Doctor Ozpin?˝

˝You would be correct in your assumption.˝ He responded, then held out his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

With slight hesitation, Weiss returned the gesture with a dainty shake. This struck Ozpin as odd, but he quickly shook it off and continued with the business at hand. “Now, Weiss, why don't you tell me why you're here? Or at the very least, why you think you're here.”

Weiss took in a deep breath, obviously gathering her thoughts. Of course Ozpin had already been told by Glynda what the overarching issue was, but it was important to have both sides of the story. Ozpin believed that the first step on the road to recovery was admitting that there was a problem. It was not necessarily his place to tell kids what was wrong with them. More often than not, they knew already.

After a minute of silence, Weiss began to explain. “I guess... I mean, this was all Glynda's idea- she totally sprung it on me a few hours ago. It was... it was because she saw my arms and got worried, I guess. I thought it wasn't that big of a deal, I was just feeling a little... depressed, that's all. But I can't really argue with her now...,” her voice trailed off.

Ozpin looked at her with all the interest that a doctor should. Occasionally, he would nod his head and jot down on his notepad what she was saying for future reference. Her feelings, her actions, and her thoughts- all of them will surely be important later.

“ …so I guess I'm here... because Glynda doesn't want me to hurt myself anymore.” Weiss wrapped up her thoughts and returned to a neutral expression. She seemed to have given all she was willing to give.

“Thank you,” Ozpin smiled. She may have thought she was keeping her feelings bottled up, but she had certainly given him plenty to work with. “Now I'm sure you have questions for me. Feel free to ask them- we have a few minutes before my next appointment.”

Weiss perked up a bit when put into a more favorable position. She was obviously dying to get some answers. ˝Do I... really have to stay here?˝ she inquired, hesitantly deciding on what words to use.

˝It would be best if you did. I'd like you to take a few tests in the next couple of days. You have told me a lot of stuff surely but as a doctor I need to know more about your normal life, your everyday and of course you as a person.˝ 

Seeing her frown he gently asked: ˝You do want my help do you?˝

After some silence she gulped and asked another question: ˝How much is my family going to know about this?˝

˝Only as much as you want them to know.˝ he assured her. “According to what Glynda told me, you're old enough to make your own decisions.”

˝But what about the checking in process? Don't they have to sign anything?˝ She was visibly confused, almost baffled at the response she got.

˝They should, yes... but it shouldn't be too hard to work around that …if you want to be here that is.” Ozpin tempted the area easing in the ideas that she can leave anytime but also that no harm will come of her staying here at least a few nights. 

Weiss slowly nodded and replied: ˝Okay.˝

˝Do you want to continue self-harming?˝ he put the question blatantly on the table.

Weiss was caught off guard by the question and stumbled in coming up with an answer right away, ˝W-well...” she stammered out before finishing, “No? I mean I definitely would like these scars to heal... and stay healed.˝

Ozpin caught her hesitation, but also noticed she wanted to add something more to that statement. He gave her another encouraging smile. ˝Please, do continue.˝

Weiss nodded. ˝It's not like I haven't tried to stop before. I've let the skin heal all the way so that you couldn't see the scars any more... but something would push me, and the next thing I'd know the wounds were even deeper than before.˝ Weiss looked down, ashamed.

Seeing her obviously struggling, Ozpin stood from his chair and walked over to Weiss. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and reassured her, ˝Weiss, that's why you're here. That's why we're here. We're here to help you.˝

With a gentle sigh, Weiss nodded. 

˝Can we make a pact?˝ he inquired, completely serious but gentle at the same time.

˝What pact?˝ Weiss’ jaw dropped slightly.

˝Well, if you get the urge to self harm again… alert the staff. There’s plenty of stop techniques and distractions to use instead of self-harming.˝ His approach was kind but the message was clearly stated: Do not self harm while you’re here.

“Okay.” Her response was quiet, but he could see she was willing to try.

“Excellent. Now, since we've already discussed the matter of your parents’ involvement, you'll have to fill out these forms on your own.” Ozpin walked back to his desk, and removed some blank forms from a drawer at his feet. “We'll head over to the ward's office. One of the nurses there can help you get settled in.”

Weiss took the papers and gave them a quick skim. She looked confident enough in her ability to fill them out. “Alright.” she said, and stood up with Ozpin. She followed him all the way to the ward's office.

Ozpin opened the door and greeted the blue-haired man that was sitting behind the desk. ˝Neptune, hard at work as always.” he smirked. “I'd like you to meet our newest patient, Weiss. You'll be helping her get settled in this evening.”

Neptune turned to Weiss with a flick of his hair, and offered his hand to her. ˝Hello, Weiss. Welcome to the family”.

Ozpin watched their greeting for a moment, then turned back towards the door. “I must be off. Neptune, you know the usual procedure.”

“And Weiss?”

Weiss turned to look back at Ozpin. He smiled gently. “See you later.”


	3. White coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet is interrupted from watching TV to show the new kid around.

“Oh Vermilion, you know how I love you...” the twenty-something year old actress on the television whispered into her lover’s ear. The mood was finally set, and after so much time of waiting... it was happening! Their Velvet’s favorite lesbian TV couple was finally getting laid. And she was going to see it with Coco next to her – their hands intertwined – if the TV station didn’t censor it. This was going to be the best movie night ever, with everyone outside of the hospital. Nobody to bother them finally…  
That, of course, was another dream shattered by the sound of the door opening without warning and Neptune crashing in. Velvet's eyes quickly shot down to the floor just below the TV, and Coco's hand recoiled back to her body faster than what seemed physically possible. Physical contact was not allowed at the ward, and Velvet was glad Coco had dimmed the light before they had started watching because the blush on her cheeks would have made it more than obvious.

˝Velvet,” Neptune called out as he cranked up the lights, causing Velvet's gaze to shoot up straight. He always called on her when there was something that needed to be done. “I'd like you to show Weiss here around the place. She'll be staying with you lot here.”

That's when Velvet finally turned to see the elegantly dressed, white-haired and pale-as-a-ghost girl standing daintily next to Neptune. She looked at them with curiosity. So she might have been on to them but he wasn't? That was a relief. She sighed, and nodded. “Of course, Neptune.˝ She could handle the new kid knowing it. It’s not like the other patients didn’t know, it was the staff that shouldn’t know.  
Lifting herself from off the couch, Velvet stood up and walked over to Weiss to greet her. She made sure to walk as much in front of the television as she could- there was no need for Neptune to question them if he couldn't see what was playing. Coco had turned the sound down a bit but she could still hear moaning. With a happy smile, Velvet took Weiss's hand and gave it a happy shake. “Hello Weiss! My name is Velvet, you maybe could have guessed that part, and that's Coco sitting over there.”  
Coco smirked, holding up a peace sign ˝Hey gurl, welcome to the bunch.˝

Despite Velvet's best efforts, she couldn't stop Neptune from being taller than her and his ability to see the television over her head. He cocked an eyebrow, and looked between the two girls with a I know that you're up to smirk. “Hey, what’cha girls watching there?”

˝Oh, you know, just another romantic comedy.˝ Coco smiled innocently back at him, with Velvet silently thanking her for covering this one. “Maybe if you brought some cooler movies we wouldn't have to keep watching this crap.”  
Neptune smirked. “Sure, I'll magic you all up some movies in no time.” He said, before turning to head back to his office. “Thanks, Velvet and Coco!”

Velvet nodded. It's not like she hadn't done this before.

“And hey, Weiss, if these girls give you any trouble, just give me a shout. It's my job to keep these troublemakers in line.” He loudly whispered to Weiss and ended with a wink. Velvet merely rolled her eyes, and assumed Coco was doing the same.  
Without further ado, Neptune was out the door. However, when the bolt of the door clicked closed, all three girls could plainly hear “Romantic comedy my ass!” from the other side. They giggled once his footsteps were too far away to hear anymore.

˝Well, now we know who's also watching Vermillion and Cyan’s little romance on hospital equipment.˝ Coco chuckled, flicking buttons on the television to rewind back to before Neptune's intrusion.

˝Oh please! He's as straight as a doughnut.˝ Velvet joked.

˝Well, I didn't say he wasn't bisexual.˝ Coco laughed and Velvet quickly joined her.

When their laughter faded, they noticed Weiss still standing as stiff as when she walked in. ˝He seemed pretty okay...˝ she mumbled. She seemed to be disheartened that she wasn't in on whatever joke was going around.

˝Oh don't worry, he really is.˝ Coco assured her, a new honesty in her voice.

˝Yeah, he's the best nurse here.˝ Velvet agreed. She then clasped her hands together and looked dreamily up at the ceiling, ˝And he's sooooo~ hot~!˝ she faked a swoon directed entirely at Coco.

˝Oh, please. Yatsuhashi is way hotter.˝ Coco objected, flicking her wrist towards Coco's swoon and smirking.

Weiss, as lost as can be, interjected, “Am I correct in assuming this Yatsuhashi character is another nurse here?”

Velvet relaxed from her swoon and shifted toward the newbie: ˝Yep; Neptune is the main nurse, then there's Yatsuhashi, Sage, and sometimes Glynda.˝

It took more effort than it should have for Weiss to keep her jaw where it was. ˝G-glynda?˝ Weiss stammered. Velvet didn't know how the girl could have gotten any more pale than she already was but by gosh she did it somehow. ˝As in... Glynda Goodwitch?˝

˝Um, I think that's her name, yeah.” Coco scratched her head in thought, also shocked at the new girl's absolute lack of color. “Why?”, she cocked her head: ˝Do you know her?˝

Weiss caught herself in a state of shock, and shook her head to get out of it. “I-I don't want to talk about it.” she bottled herself up.

“Alright, new girl. Suit yourself.” Coco shrugged, and relaxed back on the couch.

˝Are you ready to start your tour?˝ Velvet asked, ignoring the Coco’s comfort. Neptune wouldn't be so lenient on them if she ignored his request.

Weiss nodded. “Sure.”

Velvet walked Weiss to the door, opened it, and let Weiss enter first. Before she followed, Velvet looked at Coco and blew her a quick kiss. “I'll be right back, don't worry.” She said.

Coco nodded without turning, holding up her hand and grabbing the imaginary kiss out of the air.

Velvet led Weiss to the tea room. ˝Here you can make yourself some tea, coffee, or whatever you prefer. They give us a packet of what Coco calls ˝the weakest coffee ever˝ once every two weeks but most people smuggle their own coffee and tea.˝

Weiss nodded, and looked over the equipment available to her. There were about twenty cups in the cupboard along with 5 different boxes, filled with tea bags, and several packages of coffee.

˝Do you have any black tea?˝ she asked but soon found her answer. ˝Oh. Well, that’s not the brand I usually have,˝ she sighed. ˝But I guess it’ll do.˝

But Weiss soon found herself talking to a wall because Velvet was daydreaming. This had been their room. The room where Coco had first kissed her with coffee on her lips…How she had wanted more. And how nothing more had happened because Neptune had walked in right then. Would anything have happened…They had been getting pretty saucy—Velvet could almost feel how Coco's thumb was massaging the back of her hand. Velvet's eyes began to close, when a cough brought her back to reality. Weiss was looking at her like she was expecting an answer.

˝W-what did you say?˝ Velvet sheepishly laughing, trying to brush off the incident. Weiss frowned but restated her question without any comments.

˝I asked how long do people usually stay here?˝ Weiss inqired. Ah, so she was one of those I just want to do my time kind of cases. Velvet understood.

˝I've seen some stay for just a week, and others for more than six months. They say it depends on your cooperation.˝ Velvet was sure there were plenty of other details that factored into that, but it was nothing she knew about.

Silence fell between them. It seemed like Weiss wanted to continue the conversation, but perhaps didn't know how. “Hey, if you have something to ask, go right ahead. I'm supposed to be your guide, guides answer questions, right?”

That seemed to relax her a little. “Alright... why are you here?”

˝Oh. I have social anxiety.˝ Coco said with a confidence that seemed to catch Weiss off guard. Velvet understood though. Newbies were always weird when it came to talking about their problems. They just didn’t seem to understand that they were all here for a reason.

Again, there was silence. This time, Weiss looked clueless. Not wanting to simply move on, Velvet took it upon herself to drive the conversation.

˝I fear interacting with other people because I fear they’ll judge me or pick on me.˝ she explained.

A simple interested ˝Oh.˝ left the snow theme dressed girl’s lips. 

˝So, uhh, how about you? What brings you here?˝ It's socially acceptable to ask the same question right back, right?

Weiss seemed a bit put off having to discuss her own problems already. She looked back toward the counter, and stated bluntly ˝I cut myself.˝

˝Oh.˝ Velvet paused. ˝Do you... want to talk about that?˝

“No, not really.” Weiss brought the conversation to a halt once more.

Velvet wanted understood her struggle and wanted to show that by giving her some comfort but before she had the opportunity to try, a beep from her watch indicated it was time for dinner. “Oh, hey, perfect timing. We can finish up the tour later- it's time to eat. You can walk with Coco and I to the cafeteria.”


	4. Jade's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune wants to join Jade.

˝Why do they take away our phones? I want to tell Yang all about this place! It's amazing!˝

God, she was so obnoxious! Here he was, suffering, and she came in with her jolly attitude. And he sure as hell couldn't take that. Not that much at least.

˝Hey, are Coco and Velvet a couple or just very, very good friends? ˝

He had stayed away from Nora on her manic days so why couldn't this Ruby girl just get the hint? Ugh, he wanted to die just from listening to her babbling.

Like cool, you have an awesome family life and you're somehow excited to be in a mental institution. Why can't you talk a bit more quietly?

God, how she made him feel miserable. Here he was, losing all faith in life and there she was, so naive and stupid and jolly. She was driving him nuts. Good thing he was already in a nuthouse, he thought bitterly.

˝You know, Yang is the best-˝

˝Ruby,˝ he spoke quietly.

She looked at him as if she only now realised he was there… and suffering. ˝Yes, Jaune?˝

He inhaled. This was going to sound rude but he didn't care anymore. He needed confirmation to his theory. ˝Do you really feel that way?˝ 

˝What way?˝ She sounded as dumb as she looked.

˝Are you really that happy?˝ Jaune tried to at least half-smile but his eyes were probably telling a different story.

Ruby chuckled. ˝Ahahaahahah! Jaune, you really scared me there for a second! Of course I feel that way! I met so many wonderful people in so little time, hahah.˝ She smiled again.

So it was confirmed and his decision was made. Lives really are distributed unfairly. Some people got to live careless, happy lives because they could handle problems when they came and then there were people like him. People who couldn't. People like his favourite sister, Jade. She was always cheerful untill the day he found her hanging from a noose in her room. It was an image would never forget but he'd rather join her than forget her anyhow. He once again ignored her suicide note telling him how he should live his life as she had never existed in the first place. He could never do that. Instead he beat himself up for not noticing his sister's depression.

˝Okay, good. Ruby, go ahead to dinner. I'll join you in a sec, I just need to go to the bathroom.˝

She nodded and almost hopped in the direction of the dinning hall. He seemingly backtracked in the direction of the toilets but turned right when she was out of view and ran to his empty room.

There he scribbled his own note, much shorter than Jade's: ˝Nobody can help me because I don't need help!˝

Jaune read that again and added: ˝I'm sorry.˝

He stood there for a minute, going through the words mentally but tears were beginning to swell in his eyes so he ripped it apart and threw it in the trash. No note is as good as any note.

He has been a disappointment all his life, he could continue to be even in ending it. Jaune stepped out to the cold evening air. The sun was just setting. The warm colours leaving the world to the night's silent torture. He smiled almost blissfully. It will be his   
last night and therefore his last torture. As the violet sky was becoming blacker and blacker, he walked towards the lobby.

He went through the plan again. The biggest pro of staying in the open section was that the door was always open. All he had to do was to go past the main exit unseen by the staff and he was free. It would be easy since the patients weren't required to wear   
hospital robes and could blend in with the visitors. The railway station was close. He ignored the stars in the sky silently trying to convince him he could always go on a train. No, he was convinced. He had to go under the train.

He knew it was the dirtiest and nastiest way possible but he barely cared anymore. They had made sure to take all of the cleaner and less painful ways from him.

He was terrified. If they stopped him, he'd have to go to the closed section… Only complete wackos were for that section… but then again, he was indeed trying to escape to go kill himself. Maybe this was a bad idea. He remembered the nurses were nice most of the time and he'd probably cause a scandal by doing this. But he kept walking anyway. It didn't matter. He had to talk to Jade.

As he strolled to the exit, he kept his head down, not daring to look up in case someone looked at him and figured out what his plan was and stopped him. He was sure it was written all over his face. A part of him hoped exactly that would happen. But it didn't. 

He was by the exit without having run into anyone he knew. Sure, people looked at him but nobody really knew what was about to happen.

He concentrated on his breathing as it was getting harder and harder to do so. He should think this through. Doctor Port always said he should think things through before he actually does them. But what better time there was to do this thing than to do it right now. Suicide. The word rang in his head. So heavy, he did not want to name whatever he was doing. The S word was too strong, too harsh of a word, eventhough it was probably the only desciption that fit.

And there he was, by the main entrance into the complex. He had a decision to make and he had less than a minute to do so or else the doorman would see him and call security.

Jaune glanced around. Nobody was watching him for now, but the way he just stood there like an idiot… It wouldn't be long before somebody noticed and stopped him. He was so nervous but he had to do something.

Was he sure? Yes. At least he had thought so a minute ago. He glanced at the doorman. He was reading his newspaper. Perhaps this was indeed a bad idea. If he failed… he would see if all the stories about the closed section were true… No! He had been a coward for far too long. It was time he actually did something about it.

And like that, Jaune stepped out of the complex and into the world.

The adrenaline rush came instantly. He felt alive like he had never felt before. He launched himself towards the railway station. It was true, it really wasn't very far. Just fifteen minutes with how fast he was now walking.

Doubts were still there. Maybe he should turn back. Death by train supposedly didn't hurt or if it did, it hurts just for a minute. But the mess he would make were for others to clean up. It wouldn't matter though because he'd be dead. He'd finally be with Jade.

He made a deal with himself while he walked into the station. If anyone talked to him, he wouldn't do it. Yes, he'd go back and pretend this never happened.

But nobody would talk to him anyway, people don't do that on train stations in the first place… He headed towards the tracks when he heard a faint, ˝Excuse me. Do you know where the Beacon Hospital is?˝ in his direction. He turned and saw a red head   
politely smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this was incredibly hard to write and comments/critique is well appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Banana flavored pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Sun's surprise there's pancakes for dinner. Like that ever happens...

˝Oh! My! Gosh! THERE'S ACTUAL PANCAKES, WOAH!˝ screeched a very excited Nora.

˝What? The director's probably having a birthday. We never had pancakes before.˝ Fox blankly stared.

˝Yeah, that is indeed rare,˝ Sun commented as the trio stepped through the doors of the dining hall.

He could hear Nora rambling about what syrups and toppings there could possibly go on pancakes but looked past the line right to the counter to see which nurses were distributing dinner. It was Neptune and Yatsuhashi. They chatted with the patients, asked about their day and usually gave the hungrier ones a bit extra, if they didn't have an eating disorder of course. He could ask for the extra banana and give his pancakes to Nora when they got to the tables.

˝Sun, do you think you'll get the banana spread you always get at breakfast?˝ Nora looked at him.

˝Ugh. I hope not.˝ The banana spread he usually got at breakfast was horrible. Sure, he was vegetarian and he hated the liver patè the others got just as much all the other meat but who hated him that much to give him that particular brand of banana spread? He liked bananas, no…- He LOVED bananas, but whatever was in that spread was definetely not bananas…

˝Then can I get your spread? I want to try something.˝ she smiled.

˝Okay, do whatever you want,˝ he smiled politely back but he was pleased he wouldn't get the chance to taste that shit tonight. 

He looked up to see Nora cutting in front of Fox and then in front of the people from the Eating Disorders ward. That may not be the best idea. He looked up at the counter and even though there were still fifteen people from Eating Disorders in front of him, he could still see Neptune frowning at Nora.

He winced as Neptune's eyes move to him and their eyes locked. He could sense his gaze telling him across the room: ˝I know it's not your job, but I really can't handle this right now. I'm trusting you to fix this before she starts a scene.˝ It warmed his heart, because Neptune trusted him so much with stuff and he knew he was good at it.

Sun nodded in understanding to Neptune and gently touched Nora's shoulder who was just about to cut in front of Dove. He knew Russel was prone to lashing out when he thought even a small injustice was happening to him. And that was friendship right there. Something he and Neptune probably had, even though he hoped they were more. But that couldn't happen because Neptune was just doing his job and he was a nurse and of course you can't…-

˝Yes?˝ Nora looked at him trying to break his gaze that again trailed to Neptune, who should have been distributing the food but was instead frowning at him for daydreaming. He snapped back to reality with Nora's ˝Sun? Did you want something?˝.

˝Yes.˝ he stated. He leaned to her ear and whispered: ˝You shouldn't be doing that. Neptune is looking at you.˝

She gave him a confused look. ˝Doing what?˝ she wondered. 

He gently took her by the arm and said in a low tone: ˝Don't cut in front of people in line. It's rude. Instead, wait your turn. There's enough pancakes for everyone.˝ Sun smiled kindly.

Nora started getting angry but then smiled. ˝Do you want to go to the back of the line?˝

Sun grinned. ˝With you, I'd go anywhere.˝

They walked back to the end of the line behind a girl dressed in goth lolita clothing.

˝So you're the new kid?˝ he smiled at her.

˝Yes. My name's Ruby.˝ She looked at the counter. ˝Do you always have pancakes for dinner?˝ the newcomer wondered.

˝Yeah, it's probably the director's birthday or something.˝ Nora pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was incredibly short. So to make it up to you, I'm updating this again on Friday!


	6. BItter taste of tobacco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco tries to roll a cigarette.

Weiss and Velvet were nowhere to be found so Coco went to the minipark to light a cigarette.

She ignored Glynda frowning at her while she was rolling the tobacco in the lobby. She knew she had tried to quit smoking for the third time while she was here, but god damn it, it was way easier to roll a cigarette than have anxiety over people finding out about her and Velvet. It was not her that was in danger of being in trouble. She had already almost finished her treatment here and as far as she was concerned, she was still here only for Velvet. But Velvet, even though she had improved immensely, still had some things to work on. She couldn't afford to be kicked out of the program.

Glynda came closer, tried to say something, but Coco didn't care. She stood up and walked outside.

She nodded at Fox and Sun taking a walk among the trees but didn't go over to them. She and Velvet had gotten two new roommates in one day and she wanted to enjoy some peace while she still had some.

But while she was searching her pockets for a lighter, an irritated Glynda appeared. ˝Coco.˝

The girl gritted her teeth. She didn't need this. ˝Yes, Glynda?˝ 

Nurse Goodwitch pointed at the cigarette and lighter in Coco's hands. ˝How many days has it been since you had your last one?˝

Coco scratched her head. ˝Almost two weeks, I think.˝

Glynda looked surprised but Coco could still see disdain in her eyes.˝And you want to leave it at that? Not even a month, not even two weeks?˝

Coco tried to object: ˝But-…˝

˝I will go away if you give them to me for safe keeping.˝

Coco's glare was indescribable. She was so upset. Glynda couldn't do this to her. Not on a day like this. She opened her mouth to spill poison but the stern look she got from the nurse shut her right up. Only a few people were capable of doing that. She still hadn't learned to control her speech.

She silently handed over the cigarette.

˝And the lighter.˝

Okay. And so the lighter went too.

She waited for Glynda to leave, but the nurse was still standing there anticipating. ˝The tobacco.˝ she demanded.

Coco's look would have mutilated, if not killed any other person, but it wasn't doing a thing to Glynda's cold, cruel eyes. ˝Stop giving me that look and give me the bag of tobacco in your pocket.˝

Coco bit her lip. ˝Do I have to?˝

Glynda's stare became even more suspicious.˝Is there anything else in that bag than just tobacco?˝

Now Coco was really pissed. ˝How dare you?! I've been clean for three months now!˝ she barked as she threw the bag at her. ˝Here! Smell it! Does this smell like weed or whatever shit you thought I was hiding on the same grounds where I'm being treated for the same addiction that is ruining my life??˝

She exhaled and inhaled again. ˝No. It's just fucking nicotine because that's all I have left of my addiction. And even if it were weed? Did you really think I would be dumb enough to roll a joint in the fucking lobby with you watching??!˝

Glynda smiled as she took the bag in her purse. ˝Now. How did it feel getting that out of your system? I'm so proud of you for lasting a week already. You can do it, I'm telling you after a month, it will be so much easier than right now. Now. Do you want to talk about what was bothering you so much that you rolled yourself a cigarette?˝

˝Not really. I have three psychiatrists for that here.˝ Coco cut her off and went back inside.

There was no way she was going to tell Glynda Annoyingwitch about Velvet and her.

She could see Jaune hurrying past her like he didn't even see her.

She was about to call out after him since it was quite strange that he was trying to sneak out right before dinner but then decided she didn't have the energy for that. He'd get caught when the staff figured out he wasn't at dinner. It wasn't her problem. She had enough problems to deal with right now.

She walked towards the staircase when she heard a familiar voice.

˝There you are!˝ Velvet squealed at her from the stairs with Weiss by her side.

 

When they got to the dinning hall, there wasn't too much of a line anymore.

Coco, Velvet and Weiss quickly got their plates of pancakes with a small packet of chocolate spread.

˝Nora's going to love the dinner tonight.˝ Velvet noted.

Coco smiled and pointed at the table in their unofficial corner: ˝It seems like she already is.˝ They saw Nora snatching one of Sun's pancakes and stuffing her face with it. It was rather cute.

They arrived at the table where Sun, Nora and Fox sat along with a newbie that also had come that day. Velvet adored the girl's silver eyes. Coco remembered that her name was Ruby. Velvet introduced Weiss to the rest of the table nervously: ˝So, guys, this is Weiss. Weiss, this is the rest of our current group…˝ She hesistated. ˝…Except Jaune?˝ Coco could see Velvet doing the math in her head whether the next question was appropriate or not, so she decided to let her ask the question before she answered.

She looked ancipatingly at Velvet.

Velvet looked back at her.

˝Uhh…-˝

˝Where's Jaune, though?˝ Fox interjected.

Doesn't he know Velvet doesn't like help? Coco thought. Still it was nice because now the conversation could go on. She pointed out: ˝I saw him head towards the lobby just before dinner.˝

Sun almost stood up from the dismay that overcame him. ˝He snuck out?˝

Coco kept her calm. There was really no need to cause a scene. ˝It seemed like it.˝

He smashed the space beside his empty plate. ˝Doesn't he know he'll get caught?˝

˝Maybe he doesn't care?˝ Weiss offered meekly.

Sun's brows furrowed. ˝Even if he doesn't, they'll control the exit a lot more than they do now when the idiots gets caught, making it harder for us to sneak out.˝

The attention suddenly switched to the end of the table when they heard the sound of sobs. Ruby was on the verge of crying.

Coco turned to her and gently asked: ˝Er, Ruby? Are you okay?˝

Ruby shook her head. ˝I don't know. It's just that Jaune seemed a bit odd before we parted…˝

Coco snorted with laughter: ˝He IS strange. But I don't think he'd hurt himself. Not while he's here at least.˝

˝Who would hurt themselves?˝ a warm curious voice came from behind her.

She turned around to stare in Yatsuhashi's expecting eyes. ˝Hi, Nurse.˝ she tried to avoid the question.

˝You know if there's ever a problem…˝ Yatsuhashi started.

˝We can always talk to you, yes.˝ Fox finished with a smile.

Ruby raised her eyes from her uneaten pancakes and mumbled: ˝We don't know where Jaune, the boy who showed me around today, is.˝

Yatsu was just handing Sun a banana but the banana fell straight onto Coco's plate.

The distress was almost invisible on the male nurse's face. ˝Is this a bad joke or are you for real?˝

The table shook their heads.

Yatsuhashi regained his composure and explained: ˝This has happened before. I'm going to need the one who saw him last to make a statement.˝

˝It was probably me,˝ Coco admitted.

Coco could feel everyone's gaze on her face. Was she in trouble again? Damn it. ˝I saw him hurrying towards the lobby…˝

She stood up to take her plate back. ˝Do you need that statement right now? Because I have time.˝

˝Woah!˝ she could hear Neptune from the counter.

˝Coco, are you not hungry anymore? You've barely eaten a bite!˝ he rushed to her.

She narrowed her eyes. ˝Jaune's missing. I have to make a statement or something.˝

Neptune frowned as Yatsuhashi slowly backed away. The good cop – bad cop game was really working with these two. ˝Please eat some more before you do that.˝ Now suddenly Neptune's voice was laced with care. How she hated that concern. She could be anorexic if she wanted to.

˝Okay, I'll eat half a pancake more.˝ Coco complied.

Neptune frowned but he nodded nonetheless. He was not going to make a scene.

Coco wasn't hungry but she forced herself to eat nonetheless. He wouldn't go away untill she ate the whole half. The first bite. She liked fatty foods and chocolate but she hated her eating being policed. But she had to do this. The second bite. It was so hard to eat while being watched by the whole table. She hated it. But, come on. This was going too slow. She gulped down the third bite and washed it up with some water.

˝Let's go.˝ she hurried.

And so they went, leaving the grim table behind them.


	7. The bottom of the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune tries to handle the situation at hand.

Neptune shook his head. This wasn't going anywhere. Coco didn't know anything important and neither did Ruby. The security guard was looking over the footage on the entrance right now but it seemed like Jaune went towards the railway station. He could be anywhere by now.

Yatsuhashi stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He unwrapped a piece of paper from his pocket to show the other nurse. ˝Look at this, Neptune.˝

Neptune read the note aloud: ˝Nobudy can help we… becanse… I dan't need hely-˝ Neptune stopped in the middle of a sentence. ˝This kid don't know how to write, goddamn it.˝

Yatsu took back the note and read it perfectly: ˝Nobody can help me because I don't need help. I'm sorry.˝

Neptune looked at him. ˝That's it?˝

He nodded. ˝Yeah, I guess he decided to keep it short or something.˝

Silence fell. Now seemed like the time to panic. But they couldn't, since they were expected to act like adults. Responsible adults at that. 

Neptune should know the protocol. He was sure they had learned that at one point in college. He just couldn't remember. Also Yatsuhashi, being about five years older, had more experience in the psychiatric ward division. Maybe he was better qualified than him for the leader position. 

Neptune swallowed his pride and looked at Yatsu again. ˝You said that this has happened before? Tell me the protocol again.˝

˝You call the police. Simple as that. The patient goes to the closed section untill they calm down.˝ he started to explain as the blue-haired nurse reached for the telephone.

But the telephone rang before Neptune could get to it.

Both of them stared at the ringing machine for about half a minute untill Neptune breathed in, braced himself for the news of Jaune being under a train, and picked up the phone.

˝Hello, this is the Ward for Adolescent Psychiatry. May I ask your name and purpose of the call?˝ he answered.

˝Yes. This is Pyrrha Nikos.˝ Oh, so it was the intern psychologist that was going to be on medical praxis here next week. ˝Are you--This is going to sound ridiculous…But are you by any chance missing a patient?˝ she stuttered.

What? His heart raced. Yatsuhashi was looking at him like he was crazy.

˝Yes, uhh, we are. This boy named Jaune.˝ he retorted. ˝Is he with you?˝

˝Yes. ˝ Yatsuhashi besides him was signaling him to give him the phone so he could talk. He didn't know what to say anyhow but that would mean he'd be giving all the credit and his higher paying job to him too. He hesitated but then remembered Jaune's life was at risk.

He gave up the phone.

˝Hello, you're talking to nurse Yatsuhashi. Miss Nikos, may I know where exactly are you? Is the boy alright?˝

˝We're at the railway station. Yes, Jaune is pretty nice. A very well-behaved kid.˝ Neptune had to bite his lip not to start laughing. Jaune was okay. His job probably wasn't, but Jaune was alive. And on top of that, this new intern to whom he wasn't even capable of speaking to, had answered how well¬-behaved he was, instead of discussing his well-being.

Yatsu looked at him with a stern look that said: ˝Not now.˝

He turned back to the telephone and inquired: ˝How fast can you get here, Miss Nikos?˝

˝Five minutes,˝ was the answer that came from the telephone.

Yatsuhashi put the phone down on the receiver and said to Neptune: ˝Nep, now you just have to call Raven, as she's the doctor on call today and tell her about this. Then wait for them at the entrance. Nikos is bringing him with a taxi.˝

˝Okay.˝ He was capable of doing that.

He rushed to the lobby and started calling Doctor Branwen's office.

˝Hello?˝ an always-annoyed voice answered.

Neptune was relieved it wasn't just he who Raven Branwen was always annoyed with. Well, she had a valid reason, considering the first thing he did upon meeting her was hit on her. That, of course, resulted in one of the coldest glares he had ever gotten in his life. He had made sure to keep work and private life separate from then on.

˝Hello, Raven. We lost a patient today-˝

˝You what?˝ the woman was outraged. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have started with that.

˝BUT we found him again.˝ he hurried. ˝In fact, an intern is bringing him back right now.˝ he smiled through his teeth. This was hard but it was part of the job.

˝Okay, bring him around to my office once he comes back.˝ she calmed down.

The phone disconnected itself just as he saw Jaune and the red-haired woman walking through the park.

He came forward to greet them. He turned to the red-haired beauty. ˝Miss Nikos, I presume. I'm Neptune Vassilias.˝

˝Call me Pyrrha.˝ she smiled. ˝I do hope we get to be colleagues.˝

To that, Jaune cocked his head. ˝Colleagues? Wait, you're a nurse as well?˝

Neptune's attention turned to him. ˝You were almost right. She's going to be a psychologist.˝

The young boy stared at her, visibly wondering about her age. Did he not know Pyrrha Nikos was a miracle child? Well anyway, they had other issues at hand.

˝Are you alright?˝ he asked Jaune. The boy shook his head.

˝Then we should get you to a doctor.˝ he stated as he patted the blond boy on the back.

˝Do you still need me?˝ Pyrrha called out after them.

˝Yes, you can come with me as well.˝ Neptune offered. ˝If you have the time, we'd like to talk to you for a bit after we're done with Jaune.˝

She walked with them up the stairs to the first floor where Raven's office was.

Neptune knocked on the door and turned to her: ˝You can wait here.˝

He saw Jaune doing some breathing excercises and started copying him to relieve his own stress.

The door opened and Raven looked first condescendingly at Neptune and then curiously at Jaune. ˝Is this the one?˝

Neptune simply nodded.

˝Okay. Come in, Jaune.˝

The door closed right behind him.


	8. Tear swollen, rosy cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby starts crying in the middle of her introduction.

˝They see you as small and helpless,˝ Casey Lee sang into her ears.

˝they see you as just a child,˝ Yep, correct.

˝Surprised when they find out tHAT A WaRRIoR will SooN RUN WILD!˝ Hell-, whoops, she meant heck yes. That was her favorite lyric.

A door behind her opened and a nurse came in. What was the nurse's name again? It was so not time for the meeting yet so she continued distracting herself from thinking about Jaune.

˝We are lightning, straying from the thunder, MIRACLES of ancient wonder.˝ She loved that verse too. The thought of your human flesh being a remnant of something bigger and cooler all wrapped up in a catchy, uplifting tune.

Wait. Why was the group staring at her? Had she sang that last part aloud? She took off her headset, realising she did. Whoops!

The nurse, Yatsuhashi – that was his name!, smiled kindly. ˝Now, Ruby, it's your first day so we're going to cut you some slack for this, but for future reference music players and other electronic devices are not allowed during group activities.˝ he explained, the strictness in his voice barely notable. Was it even notable? He was so nice and kind and patient to everyone. She liked him… as a nurse, of course.

˝Okay,˝ she smiled even though a bit embarrassed about the incident. Had they actually heard her sing? Oh no. She could see Sun grining at her across the room.

˝Good. Welcome to the Evening Group. Today we have two new introductions and uhh, one… uhh, escape?˝The blond unsurely scratched his head. He glanced at the nurse for help.

˝Yes. We have some new information on that incident.˝ The nurse mouthed.

The room went silent, anticipating more from him but nobody dared to ask.

The teens looked at each other untill Fox finally erupted. ˝Well?˝ he raised his hands in a gesture.

Yatsuhashi smiled kindly. ˝We found him. We don't know why he ran yet, but the doctor on-call is talking to him right now,˝ he glanced at the clock above Ruby.

Velvet raised her arm. ˝Who's the doctor on call today?˝

˝It's Doctor Branwen.˝ the giant answered reluctanly.

˝Wh-What?˝ Ruby got confused for a second. She forgot her uncle worked on the closed section. Woah. She'll get to see him and Jaune will be in good hands.

The group was looking at her and it made her a bit uncomfortable. ˝Oh, nevermind,˝ she waved her hand apologetically. ˝I forgot my uncle works here.˝

Now Yatsuhashi frowned. ˝Who's your uncle?˝

˝Qrow Branwen. He works in the closed section.˝

˝Oh. Do you know Doctor Raven Branwen, too?˝

She thought about it. Raven was Qrow's sister and Yang's mom, right? The family didn't really see her much since… well forever. She couldn't recall why exactly she stopped coming over to visit… A wave of sadness crushing her like a brick. That was why she was here. Because Uncle Qrow and Yang and everyone had told her to fight these feelings but she just couldn't.

The expecting room became blurry as tears started welling in her eyes.

˝Ruby?˝ She heard a voice but she couldn't listen. Her inner turmoil was too much.

She understood why Jaune ran. It's so hard to fight this overwhelming feeling. And Jaune ran because of her probably. She was too… too jolly… No. Too idiotic. She always behaves like a social klutz. She never notices things about other people.

A big brown figure took her hand and led her outside. The figure said something to the silent room but she couldn't hear.

Next thing she knew, Ruby was in the nurse's office and somehow holding a glass of what appeared to be cold water.

She took a handkerchief from a packet beside her and blew her nose. She hated the loud sounds she made with her crying. She was so obnoxious.

˝Ruby? Are you listening to me now?˝ Yatsuhashi gently asked.

She nodded in affirmation.

˝Do you mind telling me what was that about?˝ he continued in a low voice.

˝I, uh, I don't know… It's just that Raven and that she and dad had a fight sometime I was born and uhh today Jaune probably ran because of me. Because I'm an idiot and-…˝

˝Ruby.˝ The nurse's voice was now sterner.

˝Yes?˝ she looked up to him as he rolled his chair to the bench she was sitting on.

˝You're not an idiot.˝ HIs dark eyes radiated kindness and decisiveness. ˝And Jaune probably didn't run because of you. Either way he's alright, he came back half an hour ago.˝

It was a good thing she was sitting otherwise she would have fallen.

˝W-what?˝ What's going to happen to him now?, she wondered.

˝He's going to go to the closed section for a couple of days to cool off.˝ The brown man confirmed her expectations.

The door opened and nurse Neptune came in with a red haired didn't see before.

˝So as I said in the text, Jaune is going to…˝ Neptune started casually explaining to Yatsuhashi just as he caught a glimpse of Ruby and immediately turned to her. ˝Ruby? Are you okay? What happened?˝

His eyes widened in wonder as she tried to explain: ˝I-I… I don't really know…˝ She realised she had no answer for Neptune as she wondered the same question herself. Why did this happen? It wasn't the first time it happened…

˝She wasn't feeling that well during the Evening Group.˝ Yatsuhashi replied helpfully.

Ruby smiled nervously as she glanced at the red head left alone in the hallway. This whole event had a spectator even if she was as nervous as Ruby.

Neptune catched her looking that way and explained: ˝Yes, that's Doctor Pyrrha Nikos. She's going to start her medical practice here next week.˝

˝As a psychiatrist?˝ Ruby wondered. Doctor Nikos seemed very young to be a doctor. In fact she looked like she was Yang's age.

˝That's correct, Ruby.˝ Doctor Nikos replied. ˝But call me Pyrrha,˝ she smiled at her.

˝Could you please wait outside untill we sort things out with Ruby?˝ Yatsuhashi asked, his voice stern but polite.

˝Yes, of course!˝ Pyrrha moved away, closing the door.

Now Ruby was alone with the nurses.

Yatsuhashi cleared his throat and spoke again in his gentle voice, that seemed like it was reserved only for people he felt pity for. ˝Are you okay now?˝

˝Yes,˝ Ruby nodded, ˝I feel fine now.˝

˝Do you want to talk about what happened?˝ Neptune sat in his seat.

˝Uh, not really…˝ she shook her head.

˝Well, if you change your mind or you feel something's not right again… come and see us,˝ Yatsuhashi smiled with his comforting eyes.

˝Okay.˝ she nodded and put the empty glass on the desk. It was okay. She is going to be okay.

She went to the door and held them open for Pyrrha.

˝Hang in there.˝ The doctor smiled at her as she walked past her.


	9. A dark shadow, leaping through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake seeks help.

Adam was showering. Now was the perfect time. She didn't have the number and she didn't quite remember the name but she knew where they worked and she had that number and it would have to suffice.

Blake's hands were trembling as she took the mobile phone in her hands and dialed the number. She took the small bag with her documents and savings from under their bed and quietly leapt out of his apartment. Even if they moved in together it was still his apartment just as she was his. But she didn't want to be his, not his property at least.

She shuddered as she imagined his reaction when he realizes she had left him. He will be furious, thrashing his apartment until he decides to hunt her down. It was still time to turn back. To pretend this never happened.

But the person on the other line already answered. ˝Hello? How can we help you? ˝ a voice was asking from her phone. She braced herself and leaned the phone by her ear as she descended the stairs.

˝Hello.˝ she said in a raspy voice. She needed a list of people she could trust and she needed it now. ˝Is Tukson there? ˝

˝Uhm. Tukson?˝ There was shuffling on the other side. She was now out of the apartment building. Where now? The bus stop or the train station? She didn't even know where she was going. Away suddenly didn't seem like a destination.

˝Black hair, a charateistic beard… nice character. I think he is taking calls like you.˝ she explained impatiently. She hurried towards the train stop. Adam will look for her at the bus stop as it was nearest so the train station was her best option.

˝Why do you wish to speak with him?˝ What? She was the one who should be suspicious of everyone. But she was desperate with nobody to turn to but him.

She looked around. There was an older man on the other side of the street. ˝Because he's the only one who can help my situation.˝ she murmured.

˝Now give him the phone.˝ The man was glancing at her so she fastened her pace. Maybe he was working for Adam. She couldn't know.

˝Yes?˝ Tukson. It was him. After all these years it was still him.

˝Hi. Uh, do you, uhh, remember Blake Belladona?˝

She held her breath.

˝Blake!˝ He recognized her! ˝What do you need?˝

˝I, uhh,˝ There was no one in her sight again. It was safe to talk. ˝Excuse me for my choice of words but there’s no other way to put it over the phone. I seek safe haven.˝

˝From someone? Or something?˝ There he was again.

˝Maybe it’s one of that. Maybe it’s both.˝ That was the best answer she could give. Deep down she knew something was after her that wasn’t just her just pronounced her ex. Something dark, grim. Tukson was the very first person to ever tell her that thing might very well just be a figment of her imagination. A very strong one at that.

˝Very well. Do you think this might be an episode or something else?˝ 

˝I don’t know yet.˝ she stuttered. It was getting kind of cold. The train station was right there. ˝You’re still at Beacon, right?˝

˝Yes, Blake. Do you know the way? When will you get here? Do you have someone who could drive you?˝ There was concern in his voice.

˝I’ll be there in the morning. I’m coming by train.˝ she assured him.

˝I’d rather you get here this moment but okay. I guess you have no other way. I’ll make arrangements for your arrival but you’ll probably get a new doctor than you did last time. I’m sorry, I know you liked Doctor Rooke.˝ His voice was so soothing. It felt like home. She suddenly knew where she was going. She was going home.


End file.
